Save me from reality (bring me the moments that warm my spark)
by Mahal's Hammer
Summary: New series of drabbles and one-shots centered on family moments or cute AU's for my beloved transformers(not actually mine, they belong to hasbro) any prompts are welcomed for this series but for now enjoy the first chapter.


**Hey guys! So here is a new series of one shots that I've started, and honestly I'm just going to update at my leisure. But I have at least five tf oneshots floating around anyway, so they'll all make it on here eventually. Enjoy this first one shot(Its AU) Reveiws feed my muse so . . . reveiw.**

* * *

On a rare, rainy day in Jasper, Nevada a blue and red Semi rumbled down the main road, its headlights shining bright on the wet, abandoned road. Thunder rumbled overhead, and the truck speed up its pace, the tinted window rolling down slightly to let in a little rain-fresh air. If you stood on the tips of your toes and and looked into the window, you would find that this particular truck had _no driver._

Well. Stories aren't written about trucks that are anything less than Fantastic, am I right?

The sound of pitiful squeaking broke through the pounding beat of the rain as the semi passed an alleyway.

_What a strange sound. _The truck thought. _but whatever is making it does not sound happy._

The truck hit the brakes a couple hundred feet past the alleyway, and kicked into reverse, stopping before the dirty passage. Driving slowly in-between the buildings, it transformed.

Plating broke away, twisting and reconfiguring, forming the shape of a huge, thirty foot tall mech-bot. The mech scanned the ground with haste; the cries had grown louder and more ragged as he continued his search. Reaching the end of the alley, he was met with a smelly, soaking cardboard box.

Scooping into his servos with all the care of a mother handling a newborn, he held it close to his chassis and peered in with curiosity. In the box were three mewling, miserable kittens, barely five weeks old about.

Now to a human being, these little ones were pretty small. Kittens such as these could fit easily into the palm of your hand. So to the Cybertonian who held the small box, they were so small it was frightening.

Excited at his discovery, the mech carefully began to transform around the box, until the box of little ones sat in the warm dry cab of his Alt. Seatbelt's fastened themselves over the box, the cab warming up quickly as lullabies played softly over the radio.

The mewling and cries died, the kittens curling into one another and falling soundly asleep. If the mech could, he would smile.

"Autobots, I have returned." The mech transformed as he entered the silo, cradling his precious cargo to his chassis. four other bots, a femme and five mechs turned to greet him.

What that Boss Bot? you got somethin' from the human's?" the large green mech tried to look into the box, but he wasn't tall enough.

"Someone abandoned organic sparklings in a box outside during the thunderstorm. They are one of the other species on the planet, but I could not leave them to die of the cold."

Opening his servo's and showing the now awake and mewling babies to his eager subordinates, they cooed and awwe'd at the little ones.

"What did you bring into base?!" Ratchet stomped over to peer over bumblebee's shoulder.

"_abandoned Kittens ratchet! can we keep them? Please?_" Bumblebee opened his optics as far as they would go, pouting a little.

"Do you even know how to care for beings as fragile as these Optimus? if they get underfoot they will go . . . Squish." The Medic stamped his foot a little for emphasis.

"Now Ratchet . . " Optimus placed the box onto the counter, turning to the medic, trying to console him. While the mechs argued with the medic, the Kittens got curious.

The one female, a black and red shorthair with brown eyes like chocolate, pushed over the box, much to her littler mates dismay. Tumbling out, she bounded to the edge of the platform to gaze at the huge mechs in wonder.

Darting out after her came the largest one, an all black longhaired male with striking blue eyes. Turning to bound after his trouble making sister, a withering mewl stopped him. Turning, he grasped his smallest sibling by the scruff. The Orange and brown striped tabby turned and licked his oldest litter mate the best he could in thanks.

The kittens sat silently for a few seconds, pressing close together as they marveled at the giants deep in conversation. A quiet scraping caught the eldest kittens attention, causing the longhair to turn toward the dejected looking femme sitting in the corner. The oldest was immediately taken by the slim giant, and he rubbed against her arm, purring and licking the scratches and dents in her armor.

"What?" Her helm had turned toward him and she recoiled slightly, her arm jerking away from his body.

"mrrrow?" Gazing up at the femme, he bounded up to her and continued climbing carefully to her shoulders. The higher he got the more rigid she became, until the tiny scrap of fur sat awkwardly on her left shoulder, rubbing his little body against her helm and purring loudly.

Silence fell over the autobots as they watched their grieving comrade get fawned over by a kitten no bigger that one of their fingers.

"Hey Ratch." The femme bots voice was quiet and raspy, but as she hesitantly stroked the small kitten on the ears a watery smile came to her face."Can we keep them?"

"Oh Alright. But you have to feed them and clean up after them. I'm not doing any of that."The medic grumbled.


End file.
